Anime in my world
by Cookiezfreak
Summary: What happens if something goes wrong when sending the vongola family back to the past and they go to another world called Ocaewan,which is a mix of our world and that of a fantasy one. Join the adventures of the vongola family as they experience new things and meet new people!This is a rewritten ver of anime in my world and the picture is not mine


p data-p-id="c8396cdbc555ff8906d1a164fea9f92c"strongem"Haah haah hah"/em/strong I panted as i ran in the cold rain. I quickly made a dash towards the convenience store, using my jacket as a cover for the rain. Once i reached, i quickly grab a umbrella and a box of plasters and proceed to make my payment. Today sure is an unlucky day, i forgot my umbrella and even slipped just now while running so i'm all drenched now. "Uncle how much is it?" I asked as i fished out my wallet to pay. "$4.50" He grumpily replied. Guess everyone is affected by the gloomy rain today. I said a quick thank you before heading back home/p  
p data-p-id="eb5edb97dd427f103ff1c6344e0d974a""I'm home~" I said as i quickly took off my shoes and made my way to my room. "Welcome back! oh? what's with those injuries? did someone attack you?!" My older brother, Alistair said as he examined my injuries "Nope~ when heading back i slipped and fell" I replied as i took some clothes out of my closet "Haish you idiot!" He sighed as he walked back to the kitchen to get himself a drink. I laughed as i started to head to the toilet to wash up./p  
p data-p-id="c0c4a9b1cd4113c5b782c2e03b354034"After washing up, i quickly placed on the plasters onto my knees and my nose as i fell flat onto my face when i slipped and scraped my knees and my nose has a bruise. As i walked back to my room, i heard a faint meow from our garden. Curious, i grabbed an umbrella and headed towards the garden./p  
p data-p-id="c1a7de276806b35e7f1af4f77086bb25"I quickly walked towards where the sounds were coming from and heard the meows getting louder and louder and found... .../p  
p data-p-id="6e96f907cc06aa9d2306cdab5ea72ec0"strong? POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="2dc00dc0e4207f71c0b4c619e1ebff07""Hieee where are we?"/p  
p data-p-id="b2a88177aa996e8ccd80d803fdb7db5f""OI baseball freak stop sticking so close to juudaime!"/p  
p data-p-id="8494abc94048fbc1c2370612e2f4e48e""ma ma~ haha"/p  
p data-p-id="d8f6c92daf1c3a894e2a8dcbf5e5c42d""Shut up dame tsuna"/p  
p data-p-id="d8721b5215353c2898715f21ba285adc""Dame-Tsuna~ Lambo-sama wants candy!"/p  
p data-p-id="73a87bb22206c0cf1fa59a6f0794416f""For crowding i'll bite you to death"/p  
p data-p-id="882a483bb75f324e92ae19b695d5956e""Kufufufu~ oya oya it seems we are in trouble"/p  
p data-p-id="6b719ba6a28504c0fc0ddb08939e265e""A-ahh Don't fight Hibari-san and Mukuro-san!"/p  
p data-p-id="3158be71c51a0f7aa1b119c13ba07de7""WHERE ARE WE TO THE EXTREME"/p  
p data-p-id="b7c1de45252a6e1b598ccae21cdc652a""Hmm? whats this" A young girl with flowing black hair with a plaster over her nose asked as she towered over the box we were in. "Hieeeee! Something appeared!" "Shut up! Dame Tsuna!" .The girl looked at us curiously before she smiled and sparkles appeared around her. "Cats! Aww poor things getting drenched in the rain~" She said as she picked up the box we were in "Come let Alice take you home into the safety~"./p  
p data-p-id="3083d781ea0e85849cabeabeb165a24a"strongNormal POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="8c70e0c5cdca9dbac8f3d3859af067a4"I was shocked to see a box of cats in the garden but the thing that made my curious was how did the person who placed them here get through security? This is the 1st district, Luna and the security here is supposed to be impregnable. I thought as i slowly walked back to the house trying to balance the box and my umbrella./p  
p data-p-id="33f7ca9393c91ee15d0c8c6d0de7e35a"As i reached shelter, i immediately dropped my umbrella and shouted for Alistair. "Whats wrong? The umbrella is wet don't leave on the floor" he said as he slowly went to pick up the umbrella i dropped and started leaving it out to dry "Never mind that! Look Cats!" I exclaimed. Alistair stared at the box in shock "Where did those come from?!" "The garden" I replied as Alistair took out his tablet to check the security. "No security breached at all... Oi oi this is Luna you know... Oh well, hurry and go dry and give those cats a rinse they look like they are freezing and i don't want dirty cats running around the house" He said as he started looking at the security cameras in the house. I simple nodded my head and took the cats to our bathroom/p  
p data-p-id="fb591ace48732c6a20149279283c26c9"strong?POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="a312f06893ecfc60f290f9d3a38e9f0e""Everyone shut up and listen. It appears that the transportation to the past has somehow not worked and we are appear to be stuck in this world and that girl's name is most likely Alice and the boy, who i think is the older brother, name is probably Alistair. Now since we are currently cats, don't do anything suspicious Got it?"Reborn said as a glint flashed in his eyes, one that promised pain if they do not listen "Hn/Hai/Hai Reborn-san!/H-hai!" various replies sounded throughout the box./p  
p data-p-id="6e31affdc25b799ae83555f51510451c"Suddenly, they the box being lifted up in the air and saw the girl, Alice carrying them whilst humming happily as she climbed up a flight of steps and opened up a huge door. Inside, was a huge bathroom that looked like more than 5 people could bath inside at once and there was even a huge bath tub that looked that one people will find in a bathhouse. Alice placed down the box after closing the door to the toilet behind her and started to slowly carry them out of the box./p  
p data-p-id="65123be6c1fe420824c2a8e2153f409c""Ok~ now where is that pail..." She asked no one in particular as she searched around a cupboard near the entrance. "Found it!" She exclaimed happily as she started to place it down and take a shower head, measuring the water temperature with her hand. "Ok~ preparations finished! Now who is the first victim~" She said as she walked over to us. "HIEEE VICTIM?!" Tsuna cried as he ran away from Alice, only to trip and slide on the slippery floor. "JUUDAIME! Are you ok?" Gokudera cried as he ran over to Tsuna only for Alice to reach him first."Are you alright? Don't be scared haha" She said as she carried Tsuna off to rinse him in the water before doing the same for the rest. She then took a towel and dried them off./p  
p data-p-id="c85e5b223502c5a57c314765a6bd3120"strongNormal POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="9e470bf987e545ab56dd8e154fc31326"The cats to be honest were quite weird. They almost seemed a bit human like, especially those 3, the black coloured one with orange eyes that looked like a kitten and was smaller in size but walked around with an air of elegance and he seemed mature compared to the rest, the dark purple one with heterochromia eyes seemed... mysterious and last but not least the sleek black cat with steel black eyes that was more distant from the rest and had this aura around him that demanded respect. Maybe i'll ask Usagi to come down tomorrow and check this out for me/p  
p data-p-id="255adbd805e17c989ae2725ed484bf27"After i dried the cats, i took them out of the toilet and brought them to the living room where my brother was still trying to find out where they were from. "Alistair! I'm done!"I shouted as i brought the cats into the room. "Hmm, look at this" he said as he projected something onto the screen, "its as if these cats appeared out if thin air. Look! after this flash of light at this area, the box appeared. I think we need to investigate a bit... Also i think we have a misconception about these... Cats" He said pausing for a while as if deciding whether he should continue./p  
p data-p-id="fe7972644aacb16f1a6eb69fd3ecbbc1"strongem"I think that they are humans."/em/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


End file.
